dragonballfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Bola de Drac Z: La Batalla dels Déus
|japnom = ドラゴンボールZ神と神 |romnom = Doragon Boru Zetto: Kami to Kami |angnom = Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods |productor = Kazumi Fujioka (administració) Gyarmath Bogdan (Toei Animation) |director = Masahiro Hosoda |guionista = Yūsuke Watanabe Akira Toriyama (autor original de la sèrie) |art = Hiroshi Katō |animador = Tadayoshi Yamamuro |personatges = Tadayoshi Yamamuro Akira Toriyama |distribució = Toei Company, Ltd. 20th Century Fox Diamond Films |data = 30 de març de 2013 (Japó) Agost de 2013 (Filipines, Hong Kong, Cora del Sud) 20-27 de setembre de 2013 (Equador, Argentina, Rep. Dominicana, Mèxic, Paraguai) 3-11 d'octubre de 2013 (Xile, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Colombia, Guatemala, Honduras, Panamà, Salvador, Uruguay, Venezuela, Brasil) 14 de novembre de 2013 (Bolívia) 1 de febrer de 2014 (Itàlia) 30 de maig de 2014 (Catalunya) |duració = 85 minuts (versió normal) 105 minuts (versió del director) |anterior = Bola de Drac Z: L'Atac del Drac |següent = Bola de Drac Z: La Resurrecció de "F" }} (ドラゴンボールZ神と神, Doragon Boru Zetto: Kami to Kami) és la 14ª pel·lícula de Bola de Drac Z. S'estrenarà al Japó el 30 de març de 2013.Weekly Shōnen Jump núm 33, 14 de juliol de 2012 La pel·lícula s'estrena 17 anys després de l'estrena de l'última (Bola de Drac Z: L'Atac del Drac). La pel·lícula s'ha anat llançant a diferents països, a mesura que se n'han anat adquirint els drets. A Catalunya, la pel·lícula es va estrenar els dies 30 i 31 de maig i l'1 de juny de 2014 als cinemes i en algunes sales es va prolongar. Resum La història es situa aproximadament cinc anys després de la increïble batalla contra el malvat Monstre Buu, que va determinar el destí de tot l'univers. L'Antic Kaioshin, en Kibitoshin i en Kaito estan parlant telepàticament del d'hora despertar d'en Bills, mentre en Goku és al planeta d'en Kaito entrenant-se. En Goku nota com en Kaito està parlant d'alguna cosa important i aquest llavors explica a en Goku que en Bills és el Déu de la Destrucció, l'encarregat de mantenir l'equilibri a l'univers. En Goku llavors diu que vol lluitar contra en Bills, fent que en Kaito el renyi. Mentrestant, en Kibitoshin i el Vell Déu es pregunten quants planetes seran destruïts ara que el Déu de la Destrucció està despert. thumb|180px|left|En Bills i en Whis al temple parlant dels SaiyansAl Temple d'en Bills, el misteriós Whis està caminant lentament i té una mirada seriosa. Unes bombes que actuen com a alarma exploten, però en Bills no es desperta. Llavors, en Whis li diu que s'aixequi, ja que no pot estar-se 15 anys més dormint com ho va fer l'última vegada, i amenaça en interpretar la "cançó del despertar" si aquest no s'aixeca immediatament. Aterrit, el Déu es desperta, ja que sembla ser que en Whis canta fatal. En Bills es queixa a en Whis, ja que només ha dormit durant 39 anys, tot just una migdiada a la tarda. En Whis però, li recorda que va ser ell el que va establir aquest temps i li pregunta que perquè es volia despertar tant d'hora. En Bills, mentre es neteja la pell, li diu que ell estava preocupat per alguna cosa que passaria en aquesta època... Mentre esmorza, en Bills demana a al seu assistent si el senyor galàctic Freezer va destruir el planeta Vegeta durant el seu son. En Whis li confirma i que no queda ni rastre del planeta. En Bills se n'alegra, ja que no li importava gaire la gent d'aquest planeta i que els Saiyans eren molt dolents, especialment el Rei Vegeta, que era garrepa. Ell mateix podria haver destruït el planeta, però estava tant lluny que no en tenia ganes. De totes maneres, a en Bills no li agrada en Freezer, ja que és molt dolent i decideix que serà el pròxim que destruirà. Llavors, en Whis explica a en Bills que en Freezer va ser derrotat per un Saiyan conegut com a Goku o Kakarot i després fa servir el seu ceptre com un projector per ensenyar-li al Déu la batalla que hi va haver al planeta Namek entre en Son Goku i en Freezer. El Déu es sorprèn de que encara quedin Saiyans vius i en Whis li explica que ara alguns d'ells, com el príncep Vegeta, viuen a la Terra. En Bills està sorprès de que algú hagi pogut derrotar en Freezer, i menys que ho fes un Saiyan. Llavors, en Whis li diu que els saiyans supervivents han adquirit la capacitat de transformar-se en superguerrers de l'espai. En sentir això, el déu es sorprèn, ja que recorda haver-ho sentit. Llavors recorda que, mentre dormia, va somiar que lluitava contra alguna cosa molt similar, el superguerrer Déu i està convençut de que ha d'haver estat un somni profètic. Sense preocupar-se, en Whis li diu que en el passat els seus somnis profètics no han estat gaire fiables. thumb|170px|En Bills consultant al Peix Oracle Per tal de resoldre la qüestió en Bills va a buscar al peix Oracle i li pregunta si fa 39 anys el peix oracle havia predit que un adversari molt poderós apareixeria davant d'en Bills. El peix diu que no ho recorda, però en Bills n'està convençut de que ho va dir i ho dóna per fet. Llavors, el Déu decideix seguir la pista del guerrer que va derrotar en Freezer: en Goku. En Whis li diu que, tot i que la majoria de Guerrers de l'Espai viuen a la Terra, en Goku és al Planeta d'en Kaito i tot i que en Bills ho troba estrany, tots dos van cap allà, a pesar de la mandra que li fa al Déu de la Destrucció, ja que es troba a 26 minuts de vol a màxima velocitat. En arribar, el Déu de la destrucció es queixa de que el planeta és molt petit, però en Whis li recorda que és per culpa del Déu de la Destrucció que el planeta tingui aquest tamany, ja que va destruir el planeta tal com era originàriament després de perdre contra en Kaito quan van jugar a fet i amagar. A continuació, li pregunta a aquest sobre el Superguerrer Déu. thumb|left|170px|En Bills atura en Goku amb un sol ditEn Goku demostra les diferents formes de superguerrer que té a en Bills, però no pot ajudar a en Bills amb el superguerrer Déu, ja que mai n'ha sentit a parlar. El Guerrer de l'Espai, eufòric pel nou repte, no segueix el consell d'en Kaito i lluita contra en Bills amb tot el seu poder, però el déu de la destrucció és molt superior, sent capaç d'aturar el cop de puny d'en Goku, transformat en Superguerrer de Fase 3, amb una sola mà. Llavors, dóna un copet al front a en Goku i l'envia volant lluny. Llavors, en Goku es llança de nou a l'atac, donant cops repetidament, però en Bills els esquiva amb molta facilitat, fins i tot un poderós cop de puny l'impacte del qual travessa tot el planeta. Llavors, en Bills es mou molt de pressa des de darrere de Goku i li dona un cop al coll, fent que torni al seu estat normal i es quedi inconscient. En Bills llavors, decebut per la manca de desafiament, decideix anar a la Terra a descobrir si el príncep Vegeta i els altres Guerrers de l'Espai que viuen a la Terra saben alguna cosa del Superguerrer Déu.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ Bola de Drac 2013 pàgina web oficial, secció d'Introducció] thumb|180px|En Cor Petit cantant al karaoke Mentrestant, a la Corporació Càpsula, la Bulma està celebrant el seu aniversari. Llavors, en Bills arriba a la festa. En Vegeta ja sabia de l'arribada del Déu: ell estava entrenant-se quan en Kaito va contactar amb ell i el va advertir de l'arribada d'en Bills, ja que ni tan sols era la festa de la Bulma fins que va anar advertir-los del perill. Però quan hi arriba, en Bills ja hi és, de manera que en Vegeta, deixant de banda el seu orgull per tal de no espatllar la festa, no adverteix l'arribada del déu als altres i es posa a ballar i a fer pallassades. Els Guerrers Z estan disfrutant d'activitats d'oci. En Cor Petit canta al karaoke, mentre s'està duent a terme un joc de bingo, una noia bonica va cantant els premis, un dels quals és un castell i el premi principal és el joc complet de boles de drac. La Bulma només volia tenir un motiu per reunir-els a tots i per això el bingo té un premi especial, ja que sabia que si hi havia un premi especial els seus amics hi anirien.V-Jump, número 5, 2013 La Bulma els diu que fa 38 anys, però en Krilin no s'ho acaba de creure quan sent el nombre d'anys. En Pilaf, la May i en Shuu es colen a la festa, per tal de robar les boles de drac, però la dona no els reconeix perquè s'han convertit en nens,V-Jump, número 3, 2013 ja que abans dels esdeveniments de la pel·lícula van reunir les set boles de drac i van desitjar ser joves de nou, però en Sheron els va fer una mica massa joves. thumb|left|180px|En Pilaf, la Mai i en Shu convertits en nensLa Bulma tot i això els convida a la festa. Quan en Trunks diu que la Mai és la seva xicota per presumir davant d'en Son Goten, però tothom s'ho pren seriosament i la Mai es posa vermella. Llavors, quan li pregunten quina edat té, la Mai diu que en té 41, fent que tothom es posi a riure. Llavors, en Pilaf recorda quan en Goku, transformat en simi gegant va destruir el seu castell, ja que el cabell d'en Goten és igual que el del seu pare. Mentrestant, en Gohan s'ha emborratxat i apareix com el gran guerrer del Vent.Cinecon Walker, març 2013 Begut, li demana a Mai el dispari. Ell atura totes les bales amb un sol dit, però una d'elles toca la cama de la Videl, ferint-la i una altra impacta al front d'en Bills. Mentre en Dende la cura, s'adona de que la noia està embarassada. La Videl li diu que ho ha amagat per tal de sorprendre a en Son Gohan, per això demana a en Dende que no ho digui als altres encara. thumb|180px|En Gohan es disposa a atacar en Bills Llavors, quan en Bills demana al Sr. Buu un o dos dels púdings de crema que té, en Buu se'ls menja tots, fent que el Déu de la Destrucció s'enfadi i vulgui destruir la Terra. En Buu és enviat d'un sol cop contra un llac proper. L'A-18, en Ten Shin Han i en Cor Petit es llancen al combat, però són derrotats molt fàcilment. L'A-18 és estabornida d'un sol cop de colze al coll, l'atac d'en Ten Shin Han l'atura amb un parell de bastonets i llavors el tira contra el terra i a continuació atura la puntada de peu d'en Cor Petit i el deixa inconscient donant dos cops en punts de pressió al pit fent servir els bastonets. A continuació en Bills va a treure en Buu de l'aigua, mentre en Gohan eleva el seu poder i ataca al déu subjectant-lo per l'esquena, però en Bills el tira endavant i fa xocar el cap del noi contra el d'en Buu, per llavors donar una puntada a l'estómac d'en Gohan i tirar en Buu de nou al llac. En Goten i en Trunks fan la fusió per formar en Gotrunks i aquest intenta aturar en Bills, però també és derrotat. Veient que els altres Guerrers Z han estat derrotats, en Vegeta decideix lluitar contra el Déu de la Destrucció. Mentrestant, en Whis és en un restaurant de sushi a prop de la casa de la Bulma, sense prestar atenció a les baralles. Molts ciutadans veuen les explosions d'energia que hi ha a la Corporació Càpsula des de lluny, inclosa una dona de la policia. thumb|left|170px|En Bills lluitant contra en VegetaEn Vegeta però finalment és derrotat, admet la derrota i en Bills es disposa a acabar amb ell. Llavors, la Bulma s'acosta i li dóna una bufetada a en Bills per haver arruïnat la seva festa. El Déu de la Destrucció respon donant-li una bufetada bastant forta. En veure la seva dona sent atacada, en Vegeta s'enfada, exclama "Com goses pegar la meva Bulmaaaa!!" i adquireix poder suficient com per resistir el poder d'en Bills. El Follet Tortuga arriba a dir que el poder d'en Vegeta sembla per fi haver superat el d'en Goku. La ira d'en Vegeta dóna una potència increïble, llançant un increïble atac d'energia a en Bills, però el Déu en surt indemne. Llavors, en Bills dóna un copet al front del príncep Saiyan i fa que es quedi inconscient. thumb|170px|El Drac Shenron apareix En Goku ha estat mirant el combat d'en Vegeta contra en Bills, però ell no intervé a la batalla ja que volia veure en Bills en acció per tal de formular una estratègia per derrotar-lo. En Bills es disposa a destruir la Terra, però en Goku li diu que, tot i que encara no ha resolt el misteri del Superguerrer Déu, creu que serà capaç de descobrir-ho si li dóna una mica més de temps. Llavors, en Goku decideix fer servir les boles de drac, invocar al drac i demanar-li com es pot arribar al nivell de Superguerrer Déu. En Shenron els explica que un superguerrer Déu va aparèixer una vegada al planeta Vegeta per aturar als guerrers de l'Espai malvats. També els diu que es va crear quan cinc guerrers de l'Espai purs de cor van donar la seva llum a un sisè Saiyan pur de cor. També menciona que al final el seu poder es va acabar abans de que pogués derrotar als guerrers de l'Espai malvats, de manera que el planeta Vegeta va tornar a ser dominat pels guerrers de l'espai dolents, i Superguerrer Déu va ser quedar en una simple llegenda. Ara que saben el mètode, en Goku i la resta proven de crear al Superguerrer Déu. Després de discutir qui és considerat i qui no "pur de cor", en Gohan, en Goten, en Vegeta i en Trunks fan el ritual per donar la seva energia a en Goku. Això fa que el poder d'en Goku augmenti en gran mesura, però l'únic que ha fet ha sigut recollir l'energia dels altres, no s'ha transformat realment en Superguerrer Déu. Quan s'adonen que necessiten un sisè guerrer de l'espai, mencionen el germà petit d'en Vegeta, però no tenen forma de contactar amb ell. Tots comencen a perdre l'esperança de trobar un altre Guerrer de l'Espai quan la Videl revela el seu secret. thumb|left|En Goku transformant-se en Superguerrer Déu Està embarassada d'en Son Gohan. Després de celebrar-ho, fan de nou el ritual, aquest cop incloent-hi la Videl, i aquest cop en Goku aconsegueix amb èxit transformar-se en Superguerrer Déu, una forma que va fins i tot més enllà del Superguerrer de Fase 3,V-Jump, número 4, 2013 gràcies al seu poder, el d'en Vegeta, el d'en Gohan, el d'en Trunks, el d'en Goten i el de la Pan (des de l'interior de la seva mare, ja que encara no havia nascut), complint-se així la profecia que el peix Oracle havia fet. Finalment, en Bills es disposa a lluitar contra aquest "enemic formidable" i promet que no destruirà la Terra si en Goku guanya. thumb|180px|En Goku superguerrer contra en Bills El combat comença i, tot i que estan molt igualats, en Goku no està satisfet amb aquesta forma, ja que ell només hi ha pogut arribar amb l'ajuda dels altres. Llavors, en Bills revela que encara no està lluitant amb el seu màxim poder. Finalment, en Goku acaba tornant al seu estat base de superguerrer, a causa del límit de temps de la transformació de superguerrer déu, però tot i així segueix mantenint un lleuger avantatge davant del déu, ja que ell ha après a fer servir el poder de Déu que ha quedat en el seu cos, a pesar d'estar transformat en superguerrer ordinari. Finalment, en Bills aconsegueix guanyar quan fa servir una gegantina esfera d'energia. En Goku no aconsegueix aturar l'esfera d'energia d'en Bills, però ell pensa en la Xixi i els seus amics i llavors, torna en si es transforma breument en Superguerrer Déu de nou i absorbeix la bola d'energia. En Goku queda massa cansat i en Bills va fins a ell perquè en Goku li digui que es rendeix, cosa que en Goku al final fa. En Bills llavors atura el combat i parlen durant una estona abans de tornar a la Terra. El Déu de la Destrucció diu que el Superguerrer Déu no era tan poderós com es pensava i que la predicció del Peix Oracle era una mica exagerada. També elogia a en Goku i li diu que és la segona persona més forta amb la que ha lluitat, ja que la primera és en Whis, el seu assistent i mestre d'Arts Marcials, més fort que ell. A més, també diu que existeixen dotze universos i que ell és el Déu de la Destrucció del Setè Univers, el que en Goku i companyia coneixen només n'és un, el Setè Univers, i que la Terra és el planeta 4032-877. En Goku se n'alegra, ja que encara queden molts rivals poderosos i llavors esgotat, es desmaia, però en Bills l'agafa. thumb|left|180px|En Bills prepara l'atac per destruir la TerraJa a terra, el Déu de la Destrucció tracta de destruir el planeta, però només aconsegueix trencar unes pedres, ja que s'ha quedat sense energia, de manera que diu que ja ho farà la pròxima vegada. En Whis demana a en Goku si li agradaria ser el pròxim Déu de la Destrucció després de que en Bills es mori, però en Goku ho rebutja. Finalment, en Bills i en Whis marxen amistosament, mentre els Kaioshins comenten sobre l'amistat que s'ha format entre en Goku i el Déu de la destrucció. Llavors, en Goku i companyia segueixen amb la festa de la Bulma. thumb|170px|L'Ulong queixant-se de que en Goku no els va ajudar De retorn al seu temple, en Bills comenta a en Whis que en Goku no era veritablement un enemic "formidable", però que tant en Goku com en Vegeta podrien convertir-s'hi en poc temps. Llavors, en Whis treu wasabi, portat de la Terra, i n'hi dóna a en Bills. És tan picant que el Déu comença a donar cops i a xocar contra tot i en Whis es veu obligat a donar un cop de karate a les costelles i posar a dormir al Déu de la Destrucció durant tres anys. A la Terra, en Vegeta diu que la pròxima vegada ell serà un Superguerrer Déu. En Goku li diu que en Vegeta es va convertir en un increïble superguerrer quan en Bills va atacar la Bulma, superant-lo a ell. En Cor Petit s'adona que en Goku no hi era quan va passar això i al final en Goku acaba revelant que ell era a la Terra amb el canvi de Lloc Instantani veien les batalles, però que no va intervenir-hi perquè volia veure en Bills lluitar. Quan s'assabenten de que en Goku era a la Terra en aquell moment, tots s'enfaden amb ell per no ajudar-els quan estaven lluitant i en Vegeta llavors, li diu a la Bulma que li doni un cop a en Goku, per renyar-lo, al que ella accepta amb alegria. Col·locació a la línia de temps La pel·lícula està situada després de la derrota d'en Buu Petit però abans de la celebreació del 28è Torneig Mundial d'Arts Marcials, és a dir, entre els anys Any 774 i l'Any 784. Segons l'exposició del 2013 El Món de Bola de Drac, la pel·lícula es situa a l'Any 778. Els esdeveniments succeeixen després de l'especial de 2008 Ei! En Son Goku i els seus amics tornen!, situat cronològicament dos anys després de la derrota d'en Buu Petit, ja que a la pel·lícula la Bulma fa referència a en Tarble, el germà petit d'en Vegeta, al qual els Guerrers Z van conèixer a l'especial. Desenvolupament i producció de la història thumb|left|180px|StoryboardEl guionista Iūsuke Watanabe originalment tenia pensat que l'enemic principal, en Bills, fos un ésser maligne que infectava les persones amb la maldat i que va ser el responsable que els Saiyans fossin despiatats.Bola de Drac Z: Guia oficial de la pel·lícula La Batalla dels Déus, 2013 Segons amb el concepte original del personatge, el seu nom en japonès, Birusu (ビルス), és un joc de paraules amb "virus" (ビールス, B'ī'rusu)Entrevista a Yūsuke Watanabe, GetNavi, març de 2013 Segons una entrevista amb el dissenyador dels personatges de la pel·lícula, en Tadayoshi Yamamuro, en Bills originalment semblava un llangardaix, però en Toriyama va canviar el seu disseny completament.entrevista a Tadayoshi Yamamuro, okstars.okwave.jp El disseny original d'en Yamamuro per al Superguerrer Déu era més musculosa, vestit amb una capa i un pentinat a mig camí entre el Superguerrer de Fase 3 i el Superguerrer de Fase 4. En Toriyama tenia en ment un disseny completament diferent, poc musculós. Van estar-ho debatint bastant i al final l'Akira Toriyama es va imposar. A més, en Iūsuke Watanabe volia que la festa que succeïa a la pel·lícula fos el casament entre en Krilin i l'A-18, però en Toriyama va canviar-ho per l'aniversari de la Bulma."Jo tenia pensat fer una història en la qual apareix l'enemic en una festa a la Terra mentre en Goku no hi és, i no seria un gran problema. A la trama original, vaig escriure que era la boda d'en Krilin i l'A-18, però a la història que em va retornar en Toriyama-sensei, ho havia canviat a la festa d'aniversari de Bulma. Crec que, pel que fa al casament entre en Krilin i l'A-18, és probable que sigui una cosa que ell vol que tots els fans se l'imaginin per ells mateixos." - Iūsuke Watanabe, DVD i Blu-ray Vision, número 4, 19 març 2013 Al final la història es va ampliar massa i, a la fase de creació de guions gràfics, la durada se n'havia anat molt més enllà del que s'havia previst, de manera que es va haver de reduïr el resultat, especialment la participació dels Guerrers Z als combats. Entre les escenes tallades, hi ha una escena escrita per l'Akira Toriyama, on en Goku està en problemes i tothom va a ajudar-lo, tot i que saben que no hi ha esperança. Això fa que, fins i tot el Sr Satan tracti d'ajudar. A la història original, per a la diversió, el Sr Satan deia coses com "tinc mal de panxa, per tant us protegiré a tots des d'aqui!""Entre les escenes tallades, n'hi va haver una que vaig escriure quan en Goku estava en problemes i tothom va a ajudar-lo, tot i que saben que no hi poden fer res. Al final, el mateix Sr.Satan tracta d'ajudar. Tot i ser un cas perdut, ell tracta d'ajudar d'alguna manera. Suposo que això es va quedar fora del guió per qüestions de temps. A la història original, per a la diversió, vaig fer que el el Sr Satan digués coses com "tinc mal de panxa, per tant us protegiré a tots des d'aqui!"- Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball Full Color, Saga d'en Freezer volum 5 thumb|180px|L'anunci de la pel·lícula a la Weekly Shonen Jump núm 33 Va ser anunciada per primer cop al juliol de 2012, en l'edició número 33 de la Weekly Shonen Jump. A principis de mes, el lloc web oficial de la revista, va posar una "D" a la pàgina amb un compte enrere per una "sorpresa" per a aquell dissabte, el 14 de juliol, data de llançament de la edició 33. El dia senyalat, la pàgina va ser canviada i va passar a mostrar el Drac Sheron apareixer i desapareixer mentre es rebel·lava informació sobre la pel·lícula com la data d'estrena, informació tècnica i les empreses que participen en la producció (Fox International Productions Japan, Shūeisha, Fuji TV, Toei Animation, Bandai, Namco Bandai Games i Bird Studio. A més, també es va presentar el lema de la pel·lícula, el millor, comença (最強、始動, Saikyō, Shidō), seguit per El món fa molt que espera. El més emocionant com mai abans... (全人類待望。かつてない興奮へー, Zen jinrui taibō. Katsute nai kōfune). A la pàgina web oficial també es va publicar un comentari sobre l'Akira Toriyama respecte la pel·lícula: thumb|left|185px|Comentaris de l'autor sobre la pel·lícula (en anglès) thumb|180px|En Goku al trailer de la "campanya d'intriga" de la pel·lículaToei Animation també va fer un comunicat de premsa el 17 de juliol de 2012, en que s'informa de la creació de la pel·lícula, feta amb la última tecnologia i amb la implicació de l'Akira Toriyama, que es situa entre la derrota d'en Buu i Bola de Drac GT, que no és una història paral·lela, sinó una pel·lícula totalment canònica i que hi faran acte de presència tots els protagonistes de la sèrie.Toei Animation fa una nota de premsa pel llançament de la pròxima pel·lícula el 17 de juliol de 2012, toei.co.jp El 21 de juliol de 2012 es va estrenar un curt trailer a la Saikyō V-Jump Festa: la càmera es mou a través d'una zona rocosa fins a arribar a en Goku, que està dret en una muntanya rocosa, somrient. Tant el comentari de l'autor com el trailer es van afegir a la pàgina oficial de la pel·lícula a l'agost de 2012. El finançament de producció de la pel·lícula és de 50 milions de yens (uns 480.000€), rebuts de part de l'Agència d'Afers Culturals (Bunka-cho) com a part de l'organització sense ànim de lucre UNIJAPAN. De les quatre pel·lícules premiades amb suport financer, aquesta va ser la única d'animació, a causa de la seva "perdurable popularitat internacional" i la seva col·laboració amb Fox."La nova pel·lícula de Bola de Drac Z obté 50.000.000 de yens de suport de part del Govern Japonès", crunchyroll.com thumb|left|200px|Tiquet de col·laboració amb [[w:c:ca.onepiece:One Piece Film Z|One Piece Film Z]]Durant la 30ª Fira del premi, que va tenir lloc a Tòquio el 7 de novembre del 2012, Bandai va mostrar la nova col·lecció de figures col·leccionables fetes en motiu de la pel·lícula. Algunes de les figures eren en Goku transfomat en Superguerrer de Fase 3, en Vegeta i els membres de la colla d'en Pilaf. La gent que va reservar un tiquet per al cinema, van poder gaudir d'un conjunt de tres boligrafs de les Boles de Drac. El pack A incloïa les boles de sis estrelles (rosa), set estrelles (taronja) i la d'una estrella (negra). El pack B incloïa les boles de dues estrelles (morat), de cinc estrelles (verd) i la de tres estrelles (blau clar). Amb la compra d'entrades a través de la prevenda, s'aconseguia un codi especial per al videojoc Bola de Drac Heroes: Ultimate Mission, en que es desbloquejava un combat contra el Déu de la Destrucció Bills, una targeta d'edició limitada per a Bola de Drac Heroes, el bolígraf de la bola de drac de quatre estrelles (vermell) i un estoig per emmagatzemar els set bolígrafs que es donaven.Weekly Shōnen Jump, primera publicació de febrer del 2013 Quan el títol de la pel·lícula es va revelar al novembre de 2012, es va realitzar una pre-venda d'entrades de col·laboració especial amb la pel·lícula One Piece Film Z, per tal de commemorar l'estrena de les dues pel·lícules. L'entrada era vàlida per a les dues pel·lícules i tenia una il·lustració especial feta per l'Eiichiro Oda (autor de One Piece) i l'Akira Toriyama. thumb|El bolígraf d'en Goku i l'escenari d'en ShenronLimitades a 8.989 a través del Japó, les entrades especials van sortir a la venda el 23 de novembre de 2012 per 2.600¥ (18'40€) cadascuna. A més, les entrades venien amb objectes especials d'edició limitada, que es venien a les cadenes de botigues Lawson i Mini Stop: un paquet incloïa un bolígraf d'en Son Goku i l'altre incloïa un escenari il·luminable d'en Shenron, tots dos disponibles a diferents preus. El cartell de la pel·lícula i els noms dels dos nous personatges i actors de doblatge japonesos es van donar a conèixer oficialment el 29 de novembre de 2012, a la Weekly Shonen Jump. El cartell de la pel·lícula mostra en Goku Superguerrer lluitant contra el Déu de la Destrucció Bills, amb el misteriós Whis flotant sota una font de llum al fons. Diversos personatges també hi apareixen (el Sr. Satan, el Sr. Buuu, la Videl, la Colla d'en Pilaf rejovenits, en Goten superguerrer, en Gohan superguerrer, en Trunks superguerrer, en Vegeta superguerrer, la Bulma, en Cor Petit, en Ten Shin Han, en Yamcha i en Puar). El primer tràiler real de la pel·lícula es va emetre a Fuji TV el 7 de desembre de 2012, a l'informatiu matutí Mezamishi TV. Llavors, Toei va començar a mostrar-lo a les sales de cinema. [[Fitxer:Poster_BdD_AlbireX_Niigata.jpg|thumb|left|190px|El poster de Albirex Niigata]]Una taula rodona sobre la Batalla dels Déus de 30 minuts es va celebrar a la Jump Festa del 2013, al Jump Super Stage, el 22 de desembre de 2012. Juntament amb els actors de doblatge Masako Nozawa, Mayumi Tanaka, Toshio Furukawa, el director de cinema Masahiro Hosoda, l'editor en cap Akio Iyoku i el productor de Toei Animation Gyarmath Bogdan van prendre part al debat, que va ser supervisat per l'ex-presentador de televisió YBS Mariko Nakagomi. La Masako Nozawa va llegir una carta de l'Akira Toriyama dient que ell es va esforçar com a venjança personal per la pel·lícula d'acció en viu que era dolenta i que ell i els guionistes havien reelaborat la història un munt de vegades. Les imatges dels personatges que en Toriyama va dibuixar per a la pel·lícula es van ensenyar i va destacar que l'A-18 tingués el cabell porpra quan havia de tenir-lo ros. També havia oblidat com eren el Superguerrer de Fase 2 i el de Fase 3 i va assumir que el de fase 2 era alguna cosa amb els cabells llargs mentre estava fent els esbossos.V-Jump, nº5, 2013 Com a part d'una col·laboració amb la Lliga japonesa de futbol (J. League) i l'equip de futbol Divisió japonesa J - League 1 equip de futbol Albirex Niigata, un cartell especial va donar a conèixer a la pàgina oficial de La Batalla dels Déus el 20 de febrer de 2013 i va ser exhibida a tota la prefectura de Niigata, a la promoció del seu partit el 3 març 2013, contra el defensor del títol Sanfrecce Hiroshima. El cartell es basa en el cartell oficial de La Batalla dels Déus, amb els personatges de la pel·lícula reemplaçats pels jugadors de l'equip de futbol. A més, en Goku va fer una "aparició" a l'estadi i el tema musical de Bola de Drac Z va ser utilitzat per despertar encara més suport. Un portaveu de l'equip, juntament amb els davanters de l'equip Bruno Lopes i Tatsuya Tanaka , va publicar comentaris sobre la col·laboració i la seva adoració per la sèrie Bola de Drac. Bruno Lopes, que és originari del Brasil i un gran fan de la sèrie, va dir que la sèrie segueix sent molt popular a la seva terra natal, així que ell és molt feliç i commogut a participar amb ell al Japó. "La Batalla dels Déus SD", un capítol especial de Bola de Drac SD basada en la primera part de la pel·lícula , va ser publicat a la Saikyō Jump el 4 de març de 2013. Galeria de Personatges Estrenes Doblatge Staff *'Autor Original': Akira Toriyama *'Àmbients/Escenari': Yūsuke Watanabe *'Director': Masahiro Hosoda *'Música': Norihito Sumitomo *'Disseny de personatges i director d'animació': Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Director d'Art': Hiroshi Katō *'Disseny de Colors': Teppei Horita *'Efectes Especials': Nao Ōta *'Director CG': Naoki Miyahara *'Supervisor de Producció': Kazumi Fujioka *'Producció': Gyarmath Bogdan (Toei Animation) Música *Música del Trailer: **Immediate Music - Conquest of Kingdoms (Epic Choral Action #1 - composada per Yoav Goren) - Teaser trailer **Immediate - Emergence of Empires (Trailerhead: Saga (basada en "Rising Empires" de Themes for Orchestra & Choir 2: Abbey Road) - composada per Yoav Goren) - Trailer *Opening (OP): "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (versió FLOW)web oficial de FLOW [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/news/02.html Bola de Drac 2013 pàgina web oficial, secció de notícies] *Cançó d'inserció (IN): "HERO ~ Kibou no Uta" de FLOW Trivia *La pel·lícula compta amb les veus convidades especials d'en Kaori Matsumoto (or olímpic en judo) i la Shoko Nakagawa (cantant i ídol de TV). El locutor de Fuji TV, en Shinichi Karube, també té un paper en la pel·lícula.ref>"Battle of Gods" Mezamashi TV Promotion *El segon tràiler de la pel·lícula mostra en Gohan com a Superguerrer quan ataca en Bills, però la pel·lícula mostra en Gohan en la seva forma mística durant la mateixa escena. No obstant això, en Gohan apareix com un Superguerrer a la pel·lícula, però només quan els Saiyans reuneixen la seva energia per convertir en Goku en Superguerrer Déu. *Hi ha discrepàncies relatives a l'edat d'alguns personatges, és a dir, la Bulma i la Mai. Tot i haver nascut a l'any 733, la Bulma diu que ella en té 38, mentre que la seva edat real hauria de ser 45. La Mai diu que en té 40 (diu que en farà 41 al març) i tot i que el seu any de naixement no s'esmenta en cap font coneguda, durant la Saga d'en Pilaf n'hauria tingut només 12, tot i tenir l'aparença d'algú més gran. Tot i que en el cas de la Bulma, és possible que ella estigués mentint sobre la seva edat per fer veure que és més jove. *Tot i que té lloc quatre anys després del final de la Saga d'en Buu, molts personatges, particularment en Trunks, en Goten i la Marron no semblen haver envellit en absolut. De fet, la Marron sembla més jove. *En Bills afirma que va visitar la Terra fa molt de temps i va extingir els dinosaures, tot i que a l'univers Bola de Drac, els dinosaures encara prosperen a la Terra. Referències Navegació en:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods es:Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses ja:ドラゴンボールZ 神と神 nl:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: A Batalha dos Deuses Categoria:Pel·lícules de Bola de Drac Z